Happy Birthday, Greg
by HandsUpPunk08
Summary: Cuddy gives House a birthday present to remember. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_[AN--This is my first little, smutty ficlet. Hope you guys enjoy. :)]_

_Disclaimer--They're obviously not mine or we'd have adorable, little Huddy munchkins running around by now... _

**Happy Birthday, Greg**

Birthdays had never meant anything to Gregory House. It was just another day to him. Another day that reminded him that he had lived to be another year older. The eleventh of June was only the day after the tenth and before the twelfth. Nothing special. Cuddy wanted to change that. This one was going to be extra special. She was going to make sure of that.

He had gotten tied up at work with a case until around eight that evening. As he walked out into the warm air of the summer night, he pulled his cellphone out of the inside pocket of his leather jacket and dialed Cuddy. A wide grin appeared on his face when she answered. "Hey…solved the case. Sarcoidosis. I'm leaving now." He swung his leg over his bike and sat straddling it as he held the phone to his ear.

"That's good…your present is waiting."

He could practically hear the smirk in her voice. Her words dripped with desire. _Someone's feisty tonight. _He couldn't help but let his mind wonder what she had planned for him.

"Oh yea? Think I'm going to like it?" He grinned broadly once again as he spoke.

"I _know _you will." Her voice was heavy with lust and it was already causing the desire to begin to stir in his jeans.

He bit his lower lip lightly, knawing on it a bit. "Well then, I'll be home in ten." He clicked the phone shut abruptly and placed it back into his pocket. After pulling his helmet on, he started the engine of his bike, revving it up for a moment before roaring off into the night.

He walked into the front door of the home they had been sharing for months and hung his jacket on the rack. Having a good idea as to where she would be, he started shuffling down the hall towards the bedroom. Sure enough, she was there, and his jaw practically dropped to the floor when he saw the sight before him. He lost grip on his cane and it clanked against the hardwood.

She was lying on her side on the bed facing him, propping her head up on her hand, the sexiest smile he had ever seen plastered on her face. A matching set of black lace was all she wore and oh how it accented some of her best features. Her cleavage absolutely perfect, causing his mouth to water with want. The boy shorts styled panties that she had on rose from the bottom up to reveal just enough of her ass to make him want to see more. Lisa Cuddy commanded his cock to stand at attention for her. And it saluted willingly.

She crooked a finger towards her as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, smirking as she beckoned him towards her. Her own arousal was already dampening the thin cloth that covered her sex. She wasn't sure if she would be able to keep up with her plan. She ached for him already.

He hobbled over to the bed at his usual pace and sat down, toeing off his shoes and tugging off his socks quickly before turning his attention back to her. He grinned softly and cupped her face with both hands, pulling her into a deep, passionate lip lock.

A soft groan fell into his mouth as his tongue massaged hers in this dance that they had both grown to love so much. Taking charge from the start, she pressed him onto his back and moved to straddle his hips careful to avoid bumping his leg too harshly. His body was fully and completely distracted by her luscious curves. His hands travelled from where they rested on her sides down to squeeze her ass lightly. Cuddy's hands moved down his clothed chest down to the hem of his graphic tee. Their lips parted only long enough for her to remove the barrier and toss it onto the floor, then he pulled her back down to him, savoring her sweet taste. Little did he know that she had a plan brewing in that pretty little head of hers.

As she felt his hands roaming over her body and his lips relocating to her neck, she reached over under a pillow and pulled out one of his silk ties that she had hidden there. Deep crimson in color. A whimper and a heavy breath sounded as he nipped at the spot he knew she loved near her clavicle. She had to admit, the man knew just how to make her squirm.

In order to distract him, she rolled her hips against his sensually and at the sound of his low groan she discreetly captured his hands and secured them against the headboard of their bed, bound lightly by the tie. Her lips leave his with a slight smacking sound and she leans back against her heels, smirking wickedly down at him. "Looks like someone's in a tight spot." She reaches back and unhooks her bra, tossing it to the floor to join his shirt. Beginning her teasing, she caresses her breasts with both hands, her teeth nipping at her lower lip at the sensation.

"I could think of a tighter place that I'd rather be..." He smirked up at her as he watched a visual shiver run through her body at his innuendo. He then groaned as he watched her hands move over the silky skin of her breasts. "At least unbutton my pants. This is just cruel…"

She chuckled and granted his request, unbuckling his jeans and sliding them down his legs. They also joined the pile of discarded garments on the floor. Without touching him any further, she moved one hand back up to tease one of her nipples, the other moving down to lightly rub herself through her panties. She gasped slightly when she realized just how hot he had gotten her. They were soaked through.

House found himself tugging at the tie that bound him, having forgotten about it, in an attempt to reach out and stop her torture. He growled in frustration when the headboard jerked against his efforts in protest. Though they both knew that he wasn't bound all that tightly and he could probably escape if he really wanted to. Possibly at the expense of the headboard's life. For now, he played along. His eyes never left hers as she continued to touch herself teasingly, her hands sliding down over her trim belly to travel under the dark material of her panties. A gasp escaped her lips as her fingers met the wetness of her arousal and began to run light circles over her clit. House bit back a groan and his cock twitched in response to the erotic scene that played out before him.

She pleasured herself for a few moments more, soft whimpers hitting the thick, lust-filled air of the room, before removing her hand and moving her legs to the side in order to remove the last scrap of cloth. The need to touch him became more overwhelming and she moved up to straddle his hips where he sat, still bound, in a semi-sitting position. His back rested against a haphazard pile of pillows. He arched his head upward, aching for her lips. Instead, she brought her still moist fingers to his mouth and he licked and sucked at them eagerly. She had hoped that this would tease him, though it backfired and she found her own patience wearing thin as his lips released her third finger. Her hands moved over the trim muscle that covered the slim frame of his upper torso. She didn't care what he thought. He was unbelievably sexy to her. He always had been. No one would ever turn her on as easily as he did.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, all of the passion in existence joining for a moment in the embrace of lovers. Well, in _her _embrace as he still couldn't return it. His frustration level was rising and he tugged harder at the ungodly formal accessory that kept him from caressing her gorgeous body. He started shifting under her upon feeling her lips trail down to his neck, his hips grinding up against the bare junction of her thighs. This caused them both to call out in both pleasure and need. His hands yanked against his restraint once again. With much more force this time, causing the wooden bedhead to creak threateningly. He looked up at her, passion and undertones of anger residing in the deep, blue pools of his eyes. "Do you _want _me to break your headboard?"

She moved her hands down to the waistband of his boxer briefs, silently urging him to lift his hips to let her remove them. "Patience…" She advised, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. Once they were both completely naked, she slithered back up to mount him again, a hand finding his throbbing length and stroking it slowly. His response was a hiss, his teeth clenched tightly, hips thrusting up against her hand on their own accord, his member begging for more. All of his control was beginning to slip away, though he wouldn't admit it.

"You know I'm not gonna beg, so if that's what you're waiting on, forget it." He smirked up at her, pressing his length against her hand, almost contradictive to his words. His neck stretched out, his tongue trying to reach the nipple that wavered in front of his face. All he had to do was tease her just a bit more, she was already teetering on the line. All she needed was a little nudge. She saw his advance and leaned back from him just enough to evade his touch, causing him to all but roar in aggravation. She chuckled.

"Goddammit!" He peered up at her with a fierce expression on his face. More than anything else in the world he just wanted to touch her. She knew he was reaching his breaking point. She was looking forward to it. Ready to ease the ache that pulsed deep within her wet heat, she rose up, bracing herself with a hand on his shoulder, and worked his impressive length into her with slow precision. Once she had adjusted to him, she gave a sigh of relief which was met by a gasp on his part. Resting immobile, she grasped his face with both hands and kissed him sensually. Then she started to rock her hips back and forth in slow, tantalizing movements. One hand caressed his chest while the other gripped the headboard as she rode him, kissing him in between breaths. Testing his patience even further with her tormenting actions. Their breaths began to get heavy and bounced in between being in synch and in syncopation with each other, moans and grunts thrown in sporadically. Sweat formed on their brows with the energy used in containing themselves. Keeping the animalistic appetite that they had for each other at bay. House's willpower was about to crumble and Cuddy felt it in the way his body trembled under her touch. Her lips moved to plant openmouthed kissed along his throat, her tongue flickering over his pulsepoint, which was beating a mile a minute. His hips thrust up to meet each of her motions, but he required more. He craved it.

In one swift movement, he pulled his arms down forcefully, causing several of the slats of the bedframe to splinter and break in half, allowing him to free himself. He threw the tie across the room in a red blur and immediately wrapped his hands around her torso, pulling her to him. His mouth devoured her left breast, licking and sucking on it hungrily, the week old stubble scraped harshly against her soft, silky skin. Cuddy tossed her head back and moaned out in immense pleasure. House's hands move down to grip her hips securely as he thrust up into her more fully, grinning wickedly was she cried out once again, this time louder. "Greg…" She whimpered, pulling him in for a breathless kiss. She wasn't going to last much longer. They both felt it. Luckily he was right behind her.

He grunts as he feels her inner muscles clench around him a bit tighter. Her body felt like his own personal piece of heaven. She was his bliss. His new addiction. More powerful than any other drug that he had experienced. His lips moved to her neck where he bit and sucked at just the right spot, leaving the deepest hickey he had ever seen. She whimpered out, her hands clawing down his back. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation. The lovebite was payback for her unnecessary teasing. He would deal with her wrath later. Right now, he was just focusing on giving her the most intense orgasm she had ever had. And he would too. Of that he was sure. He had never felt her body radiate such heat. She was practically on fire. Nearly scalding to the touch in her passion.

His grip on her hips got tighter as they both drew near the close of this lover's dance. His breathing became heavier. Her moans increased in volume. Their movements became almost frenzied as they pushed for the finish line. Both thirsting for the succulent sentiment of release. "God, Lisa…" He groaned out in a breathless pant. His sound of ecstasy propelled her over the edge. She called out his name as she climaxed, her entire body tensing around him and then shuddering. He was right on her heels and with a few more thrusts he lost it and came, indistinct mumblings were the only words he could muster.

They both stayed in the embrace of the other, panting heavily as they tried to recover from their desirous activities. When her breath regulated and she could finally function again, she kissed him softly. "Mmm. Happy birthday, baby."

He smirked and replied before kissing her back. "Oh, you just wait until yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Gotchya didn't I?

Ha. There is a sequel to this story though that I just posted. It's entitled Happy Birthday, Lisa. Yay more smut. Hope you people enjoy it. It was rather fun to write.


End file.
